Star
Star is Whitey's OC. Art by Flame. Appearance Star is a sleek, elegant female wolf with deep blue eyes. She has a completely white belly. Her stomach fur is soft and ragged looking, and her tail is busy and thick. She has huge, feathered wings. However, in certain times, she can be darker, and she can be crying rather harshly. Personality Star most often has a cool head, and is calm and collected is most situations. She has a case of depression, but she neglects to get it helped. She almost never backs down, but abides rules. She has a feisty temper, fierce independence, and a willingness to help others. She will often intrude conversations. Other times, however, she sits back, only coming in when necessary. She has darker moods sometimes that can surface rather easily, but she keeps all of her emotions bottled up, but one can sometimes see her siting down, simply crying, sometimes blood leaking out of jagged wounds. It is extremely rare for someone to see her like this however. She loves flying, feeling it as freeing herself from the ground. In the air, she is extremely graceful, and sometimes, she flies with complete fierceness, letting out her emotions. She is lonely due to some anti-social traits, but she is extremely curious. She will often intrude in conversations unnoticed, just to find out what's going on. Despite this, she can't keep up with gossip at all. She also loves to draw, sketch, and colour, so much she hates it when she doesn't have a pencil at paw. Abilities Star is rather graceful and strong, but she isn't very flexible. She is very tactical, able to think up of ways to get out of tricky situations or to save someone. She also has rather sharp teeth, though she doesn't use them that often. She only normally uses them for prey. She has very powerful wings, and will use them to hit someone over the head with. She can get really strong when furious, as her emotions fuel her muscles, allowing her to target whatever she's mad at with ease. However, in her depressed state, she changes completely. She is extremely vulnerable, not willing to fight back or do anything. This helplessness will stay until she has calmed down or finally cried herself to sleep. In this state, however, she can sometimes channel up some elements she can rarely control- mostly dark and flame elements. She can channel this to release her emotions, normally wounding the target, but never fatally. This is extremely, extremely rare however. It only happens when her emotions have been bottled up for weeks or months on end. She has sharp hearing and smelling ability, also with a "sixth sense," able to notice presences behind and around her. She has decent sight, able to see colours, but she can't see very far-distance. She can see at least a quarter mile (average human sight is 2 miles, thus making her near sighted,) but she can't pick out any details if she sees that far.Category:Mammals Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Whitey's OCs Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Feral